


A Simple Chat

by blazedveggies556



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is "Papyrus", Reader-Insert, another short story, based on the fan game 'dont forget', you'll see what I mean by the quotation marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazedveggies556/pseuds/blazedveggies556
Summary: It's great being you right now.You just earned a victory as none other than the Great Papyrus! This calls for a celebration. Maybe you'll splurge a little and get yourself more than just one healing item this time. You definitely earned it.*gasp* And who's this that you see in the corner at Grillby's? Oh, you gotta have a conversation with him!





	A Simple Chat

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on the Undertale fangame 'dont forget'. If you don't know what that is, let me give you some quick background info:
> 
> The bulk of it is a multiplayer game. You can battle against other people as some of your favorite Undertale characters, ranging from Frisk to Toriel, and they're called 'skins'. It's the same battle mechanic as it is in the original Undertale game, and by winning battles you can gain EXP and LVL up. There's a couple places where you can get healing items and... well... that's all you really need to know. There's more to the game (including a story mode coming out soon) but that's all you really need to know to understand this story.
> 
> I'm not affiliated with anyone making the game, but I do recommend that you play it if you're into fangames. It's pretty well done!
> 
> Credit to RickyG and everyone else who has helped in making this awesome game. Enjoy the story!

The snow crunches beneath your boots and the bitter wind carries with it the friendly tune of the sleepy town of Snowdin. 

But you hardly notice at all. You're too giddy over the fact that you beat -- no, triumphed over a level twenty player. You're only half of that, yet somehow, you won! 

" Well, of course I won. Nothing less is expected of The Great Papyrus after all! NYEH HEH HEH! " you muse as you strike a heroic pose. 

The Snowdin residents pay you no mind. 

"...Still..." you think, your scarf that had been bellowing in the wind drooping a little,"I can't help but feel... a little bad. I mean, should I really enjoy fighting this much...?"

You snap out of your daze and point your index finger into the air. "That's not a very Papyrus-esque attitude. This is a time of celebration for my amazing achievement. To Grillby's I go!"

Besides a celebration, you really need to replenish your inventory. It's running on empty, and that certainly will not help you gain your next victory. 

So you pick up your stride and saunter into Grillby's, a pleasant mix of frigid and warm air meeting your worn bones as you swing open the door.

You walk past all the customers, too focused on the counter before you to notice no one sends so much as a glance your way.

"Hello good sir!" you greet Grillby with the greatest grin you can give. " Two orders of burger and a side of fries. To go, please!"

He flickers in response, then heads in the back to prepare it.

"Thank you!" you call out to him.

You lean against the counter and breath out a sigh of contentment. What would the rest of the day hold for you?

Your eyesockets wander around the room as your mind daydreams about the future.

Until they stop on a familiar-looking face near the jukebox in the back.

"*GASP* Brother!" you yell as you wave an arm enthusiastically at the stocky skeleton. "Hi!!!"

You rush over to sans, nearly tripping over yourself as he turns his head towards you.

"*woah, papyrus?" he asks, raising an eyebrow ridge. "*never expected to see you here"

You come to a screeching halt in front of sans before you end up running him over in your excitement.

"And why not? *huff*" you ask, catching your breath. "*huff*...*puff*...Grillby's is quite the...*huff*... establishment"

You clear your throat. " Fine food. Relaxing atmosphere. What more could an amazing guard-to-be want after such a long day of work?" 

"*huh, that's quite the change in opinion. and here I thought you always hated grillby's"

You smile at your achievement. You actually got sans to think you're Papyrus! You're awesome at this roleplaying stuff. And nothing less than perfect is expected from playing as the Great Papyrus! 

"*...heh heh" sans chuckles. "*Just kidding. i know that's just a skin"

" Hm?" You didn't really catch that. You're too busy thinking about how cool you are.

"*i said i know that's a skin. y'know, a disguise? you're only _pretendin' _to be my bro...didja forget?__ _ _"__

____

You open your eyes (when did you close them?) and peer down at sans. He's looking at you as if you've got dog residue coming out of your nose.

____

You feel your face getting hot. "O-Oh...I...I just uh...*ehem*n-no. I didn't forget..." you stammer. Maybe you were overdoing it with the acting.

____

"*...huh..." sans breathes out in reply, then he continues to stare out into the booths.

____

You awkwardly stand by the counter next to him, tapping your fingers together as you try to come up with a topic for conversation.

____

But sans starts one before you can. "*...so...uh...couldn't help but notice you ordered quite the meal there. heh, havin' fun out there kiddo?"

____

"Oh, yeah!" you beam, happy to talk about your last battle. "The last fight I did took up, like, all of my inventory. But the win was sooo worth it. The look on that guy's face when I dealt that finishing blow. It was awesome! NYE-- er, ha ha...eh..."

____

Maybe you shouldn't gloat so much about your win. It's a little weird telling sans about... something he looks down upon.

____

Actually, now that you think about it, what exactly did he think about all of this?

____

"Hey, sans...how're you so calm?"

____

"*hm? whaddya mean?" 

____

"Well...uh...", you rub the back of your neck, trying to find the right way to phrase it. "How're you...you know...not upset at all this battle stuff that's going on?"

____

He stares at you with a blank expression, blinking only a couple of times.

____

Now you're really uncomfortable. Was that a bad question to ask?

____

Finally he moves to take out a ketchup bottle from within his jacket, taking a swig before he answers.

____

"*Oh, i'm actually seething with a burning white fury. i just hide it so well that no one even notices, but if I had it my way..."

____

He slams the ketchup bottle onto the counter, his head hung low so his eyesockets appear dark. A chill runs up your spine.

____

"You'd all be six feet under"

____

You step back a bit and end up falling into a bar stool, your rear hitting the seat with a loud **_THUD!_**.

____

sans lifts his head back up to reveal a wide grin and friendly eyes.

____

"*woah, careful there kid! don't go _jumping out of your skin_ now. heh heh heh "

____

____

He wipes his eye socket with his index finger. "*sigh* i crack myself up"

He takes a seat in the barstool next to you and shrugs.

"* _patella_ truth, i don't care at all. i'm not the real sans, remember? can't go putting words in his mouth "

You straighten up in your chair, your bones rattling a bit.

"Eh heh...uh...right..."

You're not sure why, but that answer he just gave made you a little...

...sad.

"You do _act_ like sans though"

He winks at you. "*eh, guess it's in my code"

Your shoulders droop. "Oh..."

"*Anyway", _sans_ starts again," *why d'ya care so much about what sans thinks?"

You blush a bit. "Well, I...I guess...I-I figured...well...this fighting is sort of against the pacifist spirit I'm used to, and I-I thought y--er, sans would be upset about it b-because fighting is bad, and y'know...kinda against the morals...of everything...? ...I felt sort of...bad...about it...?"

You wince. Why were you telling all this to him?

sans raps his fingers on the side of the ketchup bottle, then chuckles after a moment of thinking.

"*heh, morals? kid, let me tell you something"

He turns his bar stool so he can fully face you, but props his elbow on the counter so he can rest his cheek on his hand.

"*All this...", he says as he gestures to the entire restaurant with his free hand, "*...is just a game, just like Undertale is just a game"

Your shoulders droop further.

"*In any game, there is always an objective, and there are actions you take that can help ya progress to get to that objective, and there are actions you can take that'll hinder that progression. And the objective can be 'good' or 'bad'. Doesn't matter. It's an objective. In Undertale, sparin' can let you progress and fightin' can hinder that progression, or it can be just the opposite. Depends on your objective, but there's no real good or bad. Same applies here"

"Oh...I guess I never thought of things as really...relative"

"*Eh, that's just how it is. 's only a game"

...' _A game_ '. Those words cut at your heart, and you _do_ know why.

You always get so into games, always felt you were a part of them that...they weren't just games to you. Undertale felt like it had a _real_ world with _real_ morals, and it hurt to think that maybe you're betraying what it stands for by fighting.

But...remembering that it is just a game...you shouldn't feel bad for fighting...and nothing about a game really matters and...

Your face is hot again and you feel awkward for the hundredth time. Of course this is just a game! You were dumb for getting so invested in this. That was a dumb thing to tell "sans" and you're not Papyrus and...

You feel like running away and hiding in a ditch somewhere. How much longer before your order is ready so you can hurry up and leave?

Distracted by your embarrassment, you didn't notice that sans has been studying you the entire time you've been silent. He runs a hand across his skull, his eyes shifting towards the ground.

After a moment, he looks back at you with a twinkle in his eyelights. He nudges you with an elbow.

"*Hey, why you lookin' so blue bro?"

You lift up your head to look at him, confused. "...h-huh?"

He winks. "*you should be celebrating your victory in your latest sparring match"

Now you're really confused. "Sp...sparring? Don't you mean figh--"

"*sparring! yeah! everyone knows how awesome you are at it. And so merciful too! you never get anyone below 1 HP and no one actually gets hurt. And everyone here is so honored to have ya here. Even though this place doesn't meet with your standards, you're willin' to give anything another chance 'cos that's the sorta guy you are"

He raises his ketchup bottle and nods at you. "cheers to the Great papyrus"

At first, you think he was mocking you. But his grin is so genuine.

You catch on to what he's trying to do.

You stand up to full height and strike that familiar heroic pose.

"Yes! Cheers to me! The one and only Papyrus! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Grillby comes back from the kitchen with two paper bags in hand.

You grab them with gusto and place your money on the counter.

"Thank you kind sir and keep the change. A tip from the generous papyrus"

"...................................................................................................................................thank you" Grillby replies with a bow.

You turn towards sans and flash him a grin.

"Well brother, I would love to stay and celebrate for longer, but I must continue my...sparring! A royal guard-to-be can't train just by loitering all day, so I must be off, but I did enjoy our chat"

"*hey, do what'cha gotta do bro"

" NYEH HEH HEH! Then off I go! So long sans!"

You turn sharply and march towards the door.

But right before you leave, you turn around to face the stocky skeleton once more.

He smiles and nods at you.

You smile softly back at him.

And you go on your way.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops! _sans_ didn't mean to burst your bubble there. At least everything turned out all right in the end! :D
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoyed this story. If you have any feedback, go ahead and leave a comment. I always love to hear what my readers think of my work. All criticism is welcome!
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
